Μια Μελέτη Πάνω Στο Πάθος Και Την Κτητικότητα
by Krysania
Summary: Η Ελληνική εκδοχή του "A Study In Passion And Possessiveness". Ο Χάρι ξύπνησε κάπως αποπροσανατολισμένος μα γιατί στην ευχή ήταν ο Τομ τόσο θυμωμένος μαζί του; Πιθανή ερωτική συνέχεια του "The Fate Changed Now What?" (έρχεται προσεχώς και στα Ελληνικά)


Μια Μελέτη Πάνω Στο Πάθος Και Την Κτητικότητα

_**Από τη σκοπιά του Χάρι**_

Ο Χάρι άνοιξε λαφιασμένος τα μάτια του και ήταν έκπληκτος να αναγνωρίσει το ταβάνι του δωματίου τους, αλλά ίσως δεν θα έπρεπε να είναι, το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμόταν ήταν ο Τομ, να τον πλευρίζει σε μια σκοτεινή γωνιά και να τον φιλά μέχρι αναισθησίας.

Οι υπόλοιπες αισθήσεις του επέστρεψαν αργά και μαζί τους η συνειδητοποίηση ότι ήταν εντελώς γυμνός κάτω από τα μεταξωτά σεντόνια, κοσμούμενος μόνο με το μενταγιόν του Σλίθεριν και, ακόμα χειρότερα, μαγικά δεμένος στον κάθε στύλο του κρεβατιού. Το δέσιμο είχε γίνει με προφανή προσοχή, στοχεύοντας στη μέγιστη δυνατή άνεση του, και το γεγονός αυτό, από μόνο του, ήταν κάτι που τον τρομοκρατούσε...

Μπορούσε να αισθανθεί την παρουσία του άλλου στο δωμάτιο και εστιάστηκε προς αυτή την κατεύθυνση, μόλις και μετά βίας ξεχωρίζοντας μια πλούσια σκουροκόκκινη θολούρα, το χρώμα του χιτώνα του. Αισθάνθηκε μια ακόμα μαγική μεταστροφή και τα γυαλιά του ήταν στη θέση τους, επιτρέποντας του να δει τελικά ορθά το σύντροφό του.

Ο Τομ έγερνε χαλαρά επάνω στην πόρτα του μπάνιου, ακόμα εντυπωσιακός στον εν λόγω επίσημο χιτώνα, (όχι ότι το κάθαρμα χρειαζόταν επίσημο χιτώνα για αυτό!) μα χωρίς το λαιμοδέτη του και το μεταξένιο, αίματοκόκκινο, πουκάμισο του ανοιχτό σχεδόν μέχρι τη μέση. Τον κοιτούσε σαν να ήταν ώμο κρέας και ο ίδιος λυκάνθρωπος. Ο Χάρι είχε σοβαρές αμφιβολίες ότι επρόκειτο να αφήσει αυτό το κρεβάτι στο άμεσο μέλλον...

Ο Χάρι ανάγκασε την αναπνοή του να παραμείνει σταθερή και να εμφανιστεί ήρεμος και αδιάφορος, ενώ προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί περισσότερα από το τι είχε συμβεί προηγουμένως.

«Ει, δε χρειαζόταν να μπεις σε τέτοιο κόπο,» του είπε χαριτολογώντας.  
«Ξέρω ότι είμαι δύσκολος, αλλά όχι και τόσο πολύ." μα το ολόστεγνο στόμα του πρόδωσε τον ενθουσιασμό του.

Το χείλη του Τομ ανασηκώθηκαν στη μια γωνία, φανερώνοντας τη διασκέδασή του, αλλά η κόκκινη λάμψη στα μάτια του και ο τρόπος που καρφώνονταν στη μορφή του, έντονα προσδιορισμένη κάτω απ' τα λεπτά σεντόνια, έδειχνε κάτι πολύ διαφορετικό και ειλικρινά συναρπαστικό.

«Δύσκολος εσύ, πώς σου ήρθε ένα τέτοιο συμπέρασμα;» με δύο βήματα ήταν στο πλευρό του Χάρι πετώντας τα σεντόνια μακριά.

Ο Χάρι κατακοκκίνισε στην άμεση αντίδραση του σώματός του στο κτητικό βλέμμα του άλλου. Επτά χρόνια και βαλε ως εραστές και όμως ακόμα και τώρα δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει την αρχική του αντίδραση. _Δυστυχώς, απόψε δεν ήταν μια νύχτα για παιχνίδια_...

«Σοβαρά τώρα, Τομ, δεν θα πρέπε να ήσουν ακόμα στη δεξίωση; Είναι μια πολύ σημαντική βραδιά.» αλλά, δεν μπορούσε να βοηθήσει τον εαυτό του, και έκλεψε μια μικρή ματιά στο δερμάτινο-ντυμένο καβάλο του άλλου, έντονα πρησμένο και έτοιμο γι 'αυτόν.

Τα μάτια του Τομ έλαμψαν επικίνδυνα, αλλά πήρε την πιο αθώα του έκφραση, οι συναγερμοί στο μυαλό του Χάρι έγιναν ισχυρότεροι.

«Ευτυχώς δεν είμαι ο υπουργός, μόνο ο υφυπουργός του, και όταν ο πιο αγαπητός μου φίλος είχε μια σοβαρή αλλεργική αντίδραση ήταν απόλυτα φυσικό ότι θα ήθελα να βεβαιωθώ ότι έφτασε στο θεραπευτή του και να παραμείνω στο πλευρό του μέχρι που είναι εντάξει. Ο θεραπευτής σου θα συμφωνήσει, φυσικά.» το _αλλιώς_ δεν ήταν απαραίτητο να αναφερθεί, _κακόμοιρε Ρότζερ!_ Του χάρισε ένα πειραχτικό χαμόγελο.  
«Μην ανησυχείς αγάπη μου, η πολίτικη ομιλία είχε τελειώσει από ώρα, έχαναν απλά το χρόνο τους όταν φύγαμε.»

Αλλά ο Χάρι δεν ήταν υπερβολικά ανήσυχος για αυτό. _Εντάξει, ήταν._  
Η συνθήκη με το Γαλλικό Υπουργείο ήταν πάρα πολύ σημαντική. Αλλά, καθώς αναθύμονταν ξαφνικά το όλο περιστατικό κατέληξε τρομοκρατημένος, τόσο για ένα διεθνές επεισόδιο όσο και τη ζωή μιας γυναίκας.

«Τομ, σε παρακαλώ ... Πες μου ότι δεν σκότωσες, ή καταράστηκες, την κυρία Ντελάκουρ!»

Η καμπύλη στα χείλη Τομ ήταν σχεδόν μοχθηρή.

«Τώρα γιατί να το κάνω αυτό στη σύζυγό του Γάλλου υπουργού; Η κυρία δεν μου έκανε τίποτα, εκτός από το να ριχτεί στο σύντροφο μου, αυτό είναι όλο.»

«TOM!»

Ο Χάρι πνιγόταν σχεδόν.  
_Τα πράγματα δεν θα μπορούσαν να είναι χειρότερα..._

(Ήταν γύρω στα μεσάνυχτα, ο Χάρι είχε κουραστεί να παίζει το πολιτικό παιχνίδι με τη γαλλική αντιπροσωπεία και είχε αποζητήσει ένα ολιγόλεπτο διάλειμμα σε μια σκοτεινή γωνιά με ένα ποτήρι σαμπάνιας. Διασκέδαζε, απολαμβάνοντας τη θέα του συντρόφου του να γοητεύει το Γάλλο υπουργό και αντιπροσωπεία, όταν _εκείνη_ τον πλησίασε.

«Άρχοντα Έβανς;» γουργούρισε καθώς τον στρίμωξε κυριολεκτικά.

Η κύρια Ατζέλικ Ντελάκουρ ήταν περίπου μια δεκαετία μεγαλύτερη του, αλλά ίσως η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα που είχε δει στη ζωή του. Μια πλήρης Βέλα, που ντρόπιαζε ακόμη και τη μελλοντική της εγγονή, Φλερ, στη σύγκριση. Δεν είχε και πολύ σημασία, ο Χάρι δεν είχε επηρεαστεί πραγματικά και δεν είχε ιδιαίτερη έλξη για Βέλες, είτε ήταν γιαγιά ή εγγονή.

Έτσι, δεν ήταν η γοητεία της, ο λόγος που βρέθηκε με τη γλώσσα δεμένη κόμπο, το πιο πιθανό ήταν να έφταιγε η εντελώς ατάραχη και ξεδιάντροπη συμπεριφορά της. Ειλικρινά, ο Χάρι είχε καμία ιδέα για το τι να κάνει όταν το χέρι της γλίστρησε ξαφνικά στον καβάλο του, μετά από κάποιες αερολογίες, και τα επόμενα λόγια της δεν έκαναν τα πράγματα καθόλου ευκολότερα.

«Έχω ακούσει φήμες ότι προτιμάτε την πίσω πόρτα.» του είπε ναζιάρικα και με μισόκλειστα μάτια, φαντασίωμενη ήδη τη σκηνή.  
«Θα μπορούσε να είναι υπέροχο!» το χέρι της έκλεισε πιο επίμονα όταν δεν αντέδρασε όσο άμεσα επιθυμούσε η κύρια.

«Κύρια..;» ο Χάρι πραγματικά πάγωσε. Ήταν η σύζυγος του υπουργού, δεν μπορούσε απλά να της πει να πάει να πνίγει, ή να την εκθέσει και να δημιουργήσει διεθνές σκάνδαλο, άσε που αν ο Τομ το μυρίζονταν ο θάνατος θα ήταν πιθανότατα το λιγότερο από ότι την περίμενε.

_Δεν θα μπορούσε να έχει κάνει μια ατυχέστερη σκέψη, ήταν σαν να τον είχε καλέσει._

«Χάρι.» η λέξη προφέρθηκε σχεδόν στο ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο, μια ανάσα,  
«Κυρία, ο σύζυγός σας, σας ψάχνει.» η φωνή του ήταν γεμάτη περιφρόνηση και δεν της χαλάλισε ούτε μια ματιά.

«Άρχοντα Ριντλ.»

_Η Κύρια Ντελάκουρ προφανώς δεν ήταν συνηθισμένη σε έναν άνδρα να τη σνομπάρει, ποσό μάλλον δύο, προσπάθησε να υψώσει την αύρα της, ακόμη περισσότερο, για να κάνει τον Τομ να μαλακώσει απέναντι της, αλλά ίσως 'μαλακώσει' να ήταν μια εντελώς λάθος λέξη, καθώς η έκφρασή της έδειχνε ξεκάθαρα ότι θα ήθελε πολύ να τον συμπεριλάβει στη σκηνή της..._

_Που τέτοια τύχη! Το βλέμμα, και μόνο, που της έστειλε ο Τομ ήταν αρκετά παγωμένο για να κάνει και τον πιο σκοτεινό μάγο να προσπέσει στο πάτωμα και να ικετεύσει, κλαίγοντας, για έλεος. Όλως μυστηριωδώς, ήταν ακριβώς η δύναμη εκείνου του βλέμματος που έφερε αληθινή φωτιά στους βουβώνες του._

Η Ατζέλικ Ντελάκουρ είχε λίγο περισσότερο παράστημα από αυτό, αλλά και πάλι το έσκασε όσο πιο γρήγορα της επέτρεπε η ευπρέπεια της.

Ο Τομ δε φαινόταν να απολαμβάνει τη νίκη του, ή έστω να νοιάζεται, όλη του η φροντίδα και προσοχή ήταν στραμμένη στο Χάρι, δύο βήματα, ένα, τους χώριζαν. Το βλέμμα στα μάτια του, δεν άφηνε καμία αμφιβολία για το τι ήθελε...

«Τομ, δεν πρέπει, τι θα γίνει αν μας κουτσομπολέψει;» ο Χάρι μισούσε να είναι ο λογικότερος απ' τους δύο, αλλά το προσπάθησε.

Αλλά εκείνο το βλέμμα δεν ξεθώριαζε από τα μάτια του συντρόφου του.

«Σους...» δυο εκατοστά και στη συνέχεια ολόκληρος ο κόσμος του ήταν τα χείλη και η γλώσσα του Τομ, το δεξί του χέρι που ήταν θαμμένο στα μαλλιά του και το αριστερό πολύ χαμηλά στη μέση του, κρατώντας τον κολλημένο επάνω του.  
Τα δικά του χέρια, εντελώς ανίκανα να περιμένουν, ταξίδευαν παντού, από το βελούδινο χιτώνα μέχρι τις βελουδένιες μπούκλες.  
Ο Χάρι είχε ξεκινήσει από ημισκληρός σε σχεδόν έτοιμος να ολοκληρώσει σε μόλις δύο λεπτά! Ήταν τέτοιο το πάθος του άλλου...

«...Δε θα το κάνει.»

Όταν τα χείλη του Χάρι αφέθηκαν ελεύθερα ήταν έτοιμος να ρίξει προσωπικά το ισχυρότερο του «Μη βλέπεις» και να αφήσει τον Τομ να του κάνει οτιδήποτε και τα πάντα που θα μπορούσε να ζητήσει, αλλά ακριβώς την ιδία εκείνη τη στιγμή ο κόσμος του σκοτείνιασε.)

Η έκφραση του Τομ ήταν περά από παγωμένη.

«Χαλάρωσε αγάπη. Κανείς δεν πρόκειται να το συνδέσει μαζί μου, ή ακόμα και με το Υπουργείο. Αν είναι να συμβεί θα είναι ένα εξαιρετικά τραγικό ατύχημα.» του έστειλε ένα σκληρό, κοροϊδευτικό, χαμόγελο.

Ο Χάρι ξεροκάταπιε, _αυτό απαιτούσε πραγματική προσπάθεια._  
«Σε παρακαλώ, μη, Τομ, είναι η γιαγιά της Φλερ, και θέλω να τη δω να γεννιέται.»

«Τι κρίμα!» μια ανάσα και ο συμπαγής πάγος στα τα μάτια του άλλου έσπασε σε χίλια κοφτερά κομμάτια.  
**«Ήσουν σκληρός, για εκείνη!»** ακόμη και η γλωσσά των φιδιών δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει την ένταση του ισχυρού πόνου και το θυμό που αισθανόταν ο Τομ.

Ο Χάρι ήταν και θορυβημένος και ερεθισμένος από αυτή την αντίδραση, προσπάθησε να μην το δείξει.

«Δεν οφείλονταν εξ ολοκλήρου σε αυτήν,» ομολόγησε , «ήσουν υπέροχος απόψε και ξέρω ότι φορούσες τα κόκκινα μόνο για μένα.» κοκκίνισε έντονα. _Μερικές φορές ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολο να αφήνει τον Τομ να του κάνει τα πιο διεστραμμένα πράματα, ή να του επιστρέφει τη χάρη, απ το να παραδέχεται ανοίχτα τέτοια πράγματα..._

Υπήρχε περισσότερο από μια λάμψη ικανοποίησης στα μάτια του Τομ απ' αυτό, αλλά όταν μίλησε ήταν σαν η τελευταία στιχομυθία να μην είχε συμβεί.

«Πέρασε επίσης από το μυαλό μου να την επισκεφτώ και να της δώσω αυτό που ζήτησε, ή ίσως κάποια άλλα πράγματα περισσότερο του γούστου μου σχετικά με το φύλο της. Πιστεύω ότι θα είναι πολύ πρόθυμη, τουλάχιστον στην αρχή...»

Ξαφνικά ο Χάρι ήταν εξίσου θυμωμένος, αν όχι περισσότερο απ' ότι ο Τομ και πάλευε για να ελευθερωθεί πριν ο σαδιστής σύντροφός του καταδεχτεί να τελειώσει με το περίτεχνο λεκτικό του μαρτύριό.

**«Πάνω από το πτώμα μου, μπάσταρδε, αν αγγίξεις οποιονδήποτε άλλον, ή άλλη, θα σε σκοτώσω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια.»** ορκίστηκε.

Η έκφραση του Τομ ήταν επικίνδυνη και πανευτυχής στον ίδιο βαθμό.

**«Είσαι σίγουρος γλυκέ μου;»** ένα τέλεια περιποιημένο και πολύ κοντοκομμένο νύχι τον έξυσε από τη βάση του λαιμού του μέχρι μόλις πριν τη βάση του πρησμένου του πέους, αλλά δεν κινήθηκε περαιτέρω. _Το κάθαρμα!  
_«Σκοπεύεις να δεχτείς και την τιμωρία της;»

Ο Χάρι ανασήκωσε ένα _φρύδι. Στ' αλήθεια πίστευε ο Τομ ότι επρόκειτο να κάνει πίσω; _Ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι θα μπορούσε να ξεφύγει με μία του λέξη. Το όλο θέμα τον διέγειρε ακόμη περισσότερο.  
«Κάνε το χειρότερο σου.» τον διέταξε αλαζονικά, προβλέποντας και ανυπομονώντας για την έκρηξη.

Δεν απογοητεύτηκε! Ο Τομ του επέτρεψε μόνο λίγα λεπτά για να τον παρακολουθήσει να ελευθερώνει τη στύση του από το δερμάτινο περιορισμό της και να καλέσει ένα ιππευτικό μαστίγιο, το επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο ήταν γυρισμένος στα τέσσερα με τον κώλο του ψηλά στον αέρα.

Μια μακρά έγκυος παύση ακλούθησε - ενισχυμένη από τον ήχο βαρίου υφάσματος να πέφτει στο έδαφος - και το μαστίγιο προσγειώθηκε στη μέση της πλάτης του. Ήταν τσουχτερά οδυνηρό, αλλά δεν πέρασε καν απ' το μυαλό του Χάρι η ιδέα να διαμαρτυρηθεί. Η βροχή της φωτιάς συνεχίστηκε στο υπόλοιπο της πλάτης του, (κάποια χτυπήματα πιο ήπια από άλλα, αλλά εξακολουθούσε να είναι παραπάνω από αρκετό για να τον μεθύσει) σκλήρυνε ανεπαίσθητα στον κώλο του και προχώρησε λίγο στους μηρούς του.

Ήταν τότε που ο ρυθμός άλλαξε και πάλι.

Ο Χάρι ξύπνησε από την έκσταση του όταν αισθάνθηκε τον εραστή του σταματάει και ένα λεπτό αργότερα το στρώμα μετατοπίστηκε καθώς ο Τομ γονάτισε πίσω του στο κρεβάτι. Ξεκίνησε να χαϊδεύει τα φρέσκα σημάδια που διασταυρώνονταν στρωτά στην πλάτη του, ενώ έτριβε συνεχώς, πειραχτικά αλλά σταθερά, τη στύση του στον πισινό του.

Ο Χάρι μόλις που συγκράτησε ένα, όχι και τόσο αξιοπρεπή, κλαψούρισμα καθώς ήταν αρκετά κοντά, και αντίθετα σήκωσε το κεφάλι του για να αγριοκοιτάζει θανατηφόρα τον Τομ, μέσα από τον ενσωματωμένο στο κεφαλάρι του κρεβατιού τους καθρέφτη... _Και να σκεφτεί κανείς ότι είχε αισθανθεί αμηχανία όταν ο Τομ το είχε πρωτοβάλει εκεί!_

Ο Τομ απλώς γέλασε με την αντίδρασή του.

«Διασκεδάζεις αγάπη μου;» έδειχνε και πάλι απόλυτα υπό έλεγχο, σα να μην ήταν έτοιμος για φόνο πριν από δέκα λεπτά, ο Χάρι δεν ήταν σίγουρος ότι του άρεσε.

«Τομ!» του ξέφυγε ένα ντροπιασμένο γόγγυτο.

Ο Τομ ξαναγέλασε, ένας πολύ ικανοποιημένος αρρενωπός ήχος.  
«Ή ίσως θέλεις κάτι πιο ουσιαστικό, έτσι δεν είναι αγάπη μου;» ξεκίνησε να πειράζει το άνοιγμα του με τη βάση του μαστίγιου, σχεδόν βάζοντας το μέσα, αλλά ποτέ δεν προχώρησε περισσότερο απ' το φλερτάρει μαζί του.

Ο Χάρι βόγκηξε από την συναρπαστική απειλή, αλλά ανάγκασε τον εαυτό του να ελέγξει την αντίδραση του.

_Αυτά τα είδη παιχνιδιών ήταν ερεθιστικά, πολύ ερεθιστικά πράγματι, αλλά και ενοχλητικά. Λάτρευε το χάσιμο του αυτοελέγχου, την απολυτή εμπιστοσύνη του στον άλλο που του επέτρεπε την πλήρη του παράδοσή, αλλά ήθελε και κάτι περισσότερο. Η Ερμιόνη θα τον αποκαλούσε τρελό, ή ακόμη χειρότερα, αν ήξερε, ειδικά αν είχε κάποια ιδέα για τις πρακτικές τους, αλλά ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να απολαύσει πλήρως τον εαυτό του εκτός και αν ο Τομ έχανε και αυτός εντελώς τα μυαλά του. _

_Ήξερε τον τέλειο τρόπο για να το εξασφαλίσει..._

Ο Χάρι τέντωσε το πηγούνι του, κοιτάζοντας τον Τομ κατάματα, και πήρε την πιο αδιάφορη έκφραση του.  
«Δεν είναι και άσχημα, αλλά με ξέρεις, προτιμώ κάτι ζεστό και ζωντανό, ή ακόμη και το χέρι σου.» μειδίασε.

Την επόμενη στιγμή ο Τομ, με μια βαριά βλαστήμια, έριχνε μακριά το μαστίγιο, η σχεδόν τρελή γυαλάδα στα μάτια του θα έχει τρομοκρατήσει κάποιον πιο αδύναμο αλλά μονάχα διέγειρε το Χάρι.

Και όμως, ο Τομ δεν τον πήρε ούτε τώρα. Το σκαμπίλι του βρήκε το Χάρι ακριβώς πάνω στην τρύπα του, το ίδιο και το επόμενο και το μεθεπόμενο. Άρχισε να εκτρέπει κάπως μετά, προς το υπόλοιπο του κώλου του, αλλά οι γλουτοί του ήταν ήδη κόκκινοι από την προηγούμενη δόση και έτσουζε πραγματικά.

_Οδηγούσε το Χάρι στη τρέλα._

Το χειρότερο πρόβλημα: τα χτυπήματα ήταν εντελώς εκτός ελέγχου και δεν υπήρχε κανένας εμφανής ρυθμός σε αυτά, ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε ούτε να πέσει σε έκσταση, ούτε να το αφήσει να χτίσει αρκετά έτσι ώστε να μπορέσει να φτάσει σε οργασμό.

Το διεστραμμένο χαμόγελο στα χείλη του Τομ του είπε ότι είχε πλήρη συνείδηση αυτού του γεγονότος.

Και πάλι, τα πράγματα συνεχιστήκαν έτσι, οδηγώντας τους στο τέλος της αντοχής τους.

Ήταν μόνο όταν οι στεναγμοί του μετατράπηκαν σε συρίγματα απογοήτευσης και άρχισε τις προσβολές και να συστρέφεται, μαχόμενος ανοιχτά τα δεσμά του, που έκανε τον Τομ να αλλάξει την τακτική του.

Τα δάχτυλα του έκλεισαν σφιχτά γύρω από τους γλουτούς του, ανοίγοντας τους μια στιγμή για το καθαριστικό/χαλαρωτικό/λιπαντικό ξόρκι, και απλά τον έχωσε μέσα, ολόκληρο.

Η κραυγή του Χάρι θα μπορούσε να ξυπνήσει τους νεκρούς , εάν τα δωμάτιά τους δεν προστατεύονταν από τέτοια πράγματα. Ο Χάρι, ο ίδιος, ούτε που νοιαζόταν.

Η είσοδος του Τομ ήταν οτιδήποτε πάρα απαλή, παρ όλη την προετοιμασία του ξορκιού, αλλά ήξερε το σώμα του τόσο καλά, που του κάρφωσε τον προστάτη με την πρώτη, κάνοντας την κραυγή του Χάρι μία από θεϊκή ηδονή, όχι μόνο πόνο.

Το σμίξιμο τους συνεχίστηκε σε αυτό το βάναυσο ρυθμό. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα πια, έστω και μακρινό, που να θυμίζει πείραγμα. Ο Τομ είχε κάψει σχεδόν ολόκληρη τη αντοχή του και τώρα το μόνο που υπήρχε στο μυαλό του ήταν το να βρει την απελευθέρωσή του.

Ο Χάρι δεν ήταν σε πολύ καλύτερη κατάσταση, έχοντας σαρωθεί με το ρυθμό, και το μόνο πράγμα που μετρούσε πια για αυτόν ήταν να πάρει τον Τομ βαθύτερα, στο σώμα του, την καρδιά, και το μυαλό του και να μην τον αφήσει ποτέ να φύγει. Η ευχαρίστηση από τον προστάτη του ήταν τόσο έντονη που ούτε που σκοτίζονταν στο ότι ο Τομ δεν μπορούσε να βρει στήριγμα (ή νοιαζόταν να επιβραδύνει) για να πιάσει τον πούτσο του.

Δύσκολα θα μπορούσε να ονομαστεί τρυφερό, ή ακόμα και έρωτας, όμως όδευε προς το τέλος σχεδόν σε χρόνο ρεκόρ, αλλά αυτό δεν οφειλόταν μόνο στην απίστευτη ευχαρίστηση, ή τη βία του.  
Ήταν η σύνδεσή τους που σχεδόν τον σκότωνε.

Ο Τομ δεν είχε εγκαταλείψει την οπτική επαφή στο σύνολο της καβαλάς, εντελώς καρφωμένος στα μάτια του, χάρις στον καθρέφτη. Δεν τα έκλεινε από ευδαιμονία ή και ακόμα να αποστατήσει για να παρατηρήσει το σημείο που ενώνονταν. Δε γαμούσε μοναχά για να ικανοποιηθεί, έπαιρνε το Χάρι - το σώμα, το μυαλό, και την ψυχή του. Κανείς άλλος δεν υπήρχε γι 'αυτόν, εκτός του Χάρι, και ο ίδιος έδινε όλο του τον εαυτό, με τη σειρά του, χωρίς επιφυλάξεις.

Ολόκληρος ο κόσμος τους αποτελούνταν μόνο από τον άλλο και στη γραμμή του τερματισμού ήταν ένα και το αυτό, τίποτα άλλο δεν είχε σημασία.

Ο Χάρι κατέρρευσε, σχεδόν λιποθύμησε από την ένταση της απελευθέρωσης του και ο Τομ ακολούθησε την κίνηση του, πέφτοντας στην πλάτη του. Ανέκτησαν σιγά-σιγά την αναπνοή τους, κρατώντας σφιχτά ο ένας τον άλλο, και δεν χρειάζονταν λέξεις, ή οποιοδήποτε είδος εξωτερικής επιβεβαίωσης αναμεταξύ τους.

Αλλά ένα μουρμουρητό διαμαρτυρίας άφησε τα χείλη του όταν ο Τομ προσπάθησε να αποτραβηχτεί και να γείρει στο πλευρό του. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που χρειαζόταν ο Χάρι ήταν να διακοπεί η σύνδεση τους, ακόμη και μόνον η φυσική.

Ο Τομ κατάλαβε και τα χέρια του σφίχτηκαν απίστευτα περισσότερο γύρω του και αποκοιμήθηκαν έτσι ενωμένοι.

Ο Χάρι ξύπνησε αισθανόμενος πολύ-πολύ, κοντά στον παράδεισο. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να αγαπούσε περισσότερο από το να αποκοιμιέται με τον Τομ ακόμα μέσα του (ή το αντίθετο τις σπάνιες φορές που συνέβαινε,) και να ξυπνά με τον ίδιο τρόπο, ίσως για έναν ακόμη γύρο, έστω και αν υπήρξαν φορές που χρειάστηκε να πάρει φίλτρα στη συνέχεια για να απαλύνει τους πόνους του.

Ξύπνησε από γλυκά φιλιά στο σβέρκο του και μια ντελικάτη κίνηση που του είπε ότι ο Τομ ετοιμαζόταν για τον εν λόγω υποσχεθεί γύρο.

_Αλλά δεν ήταν τόσο απλό._

Ο εραστής του αποτραβήχτηκε σχεδόν απαλά, παρ όλα τα παράπονα του Χάρι, και άρχισε να φιλά και να γλύφει την καθεμιά από τις μελανιές του, επουλώνοντας τις πιο πρησμένες από αυτές. Αυτό συνεχίστηκε σε όλη τη έκταση της πλάτης του, καθώς και στους μηρούς του, παρακάμπτοντας τελείως τον πισινό του.

Ήταν ένα διαφορετικό είδος ερωτικού βασανιστηρίου όταν ο Τομ επέστρεψε στον κώλο του. Όχι μόνο έψαυσε τους γλουτούς του με τη γλώσσα του, _παντού,_ αλλά και όταν τελείωσε με το συγκεκριμένο πείραγμα τους άνοιξε και άρχισε να διερευνά την είσοδο του.

Για το Χάρι αυτό ήταν παράδεισος και κόλαση ενωμένα σε ένα.  
Έθαψε το πρόσωπό του στο μαξιλάρι του και προσπάθησε να πνίξει τις κραυγές του.

Ήταν παράδεισος: από την τρυφερότητα και την απερίγραπτη ηδονή.

(Ο Τομ δεν παραχωρούσε συχνά τέτοιες απολαύσεις, ούτε επίτρεπε στο Χάρι να τις δώσει με τη σειρά του. Δεν ήταν λόγο συντηρητισμού ή έστω ατομικισμού, καμία σχέση. Αλλά το επαγγελματικό τους πρόγραμμά ήταν τόσο απασχολημένο τα τελευταία χρόνια που ελάχιστες φόρες είχαν το χρόνο, ή την ενέργεια, για να κάνουν έρωτα μέσα στην εβδομάδα (συνήθως ήταν ένα γρήγορο σμίξιμο σε εκείνες τις σπάνιες φορές) και ακόμα κι όταν είχαν λίγο ελεύθερο χρόνο, τα Σαββατοκύριακα, δεν υπήρχε καμία εγγύηση ότι δεν θα τους διέκοπταν, λόγω κάποιας κρίσης.)

_Ήταν επίσης κόλαση για τους ίδιους ακριβώς λόγους._

Το άνοιγμα του Χάρι ήταν πολύ ευαισθητοποιημένο μετά απ' ότι είχε περάσει και οι εσωτερικοί τοίχοι του, συσπώνταν σχεδόν οδυνηρά λόγο του αισθήματος του κενού. Η γλώσσα του Τομ δεν ήταν αρκετή για να τον ικανοποιήσει αληθινά αυτή τη στιγμή, ασχέτως το πόσο διαβολική ή ανακουφιστική ήταν.

Οπότε δεν ήταν πραγματική έκπληξη το γεγονός ότι ο Χάρι τελικά έσπασε και σχεδόν παρακάλεσε, για πρώτη φορά, εκείνο το βράδυ.

«Τομ, τώρα ... σε χρειάζομαι.»

Ο αισθησιακός ήχος του γέλιου του Τομ, _ειδικά απ τη χαμηλή θέση που ακούστηκε,_ έστειλε το Χάρι σχεδόν σε παραλήρημα.

«Είσαι σίγουρος γι ' αυτό καρδούλα μου;» αλλά η βαθιά ικανοποίηση στη φωνή του έφερε στο προσκήνιο τον πρώτο κώδωνα του κινδύνου.

Όχι ότι ο Χάρι είχε τη νοητική καθαρότητα να το ακούσει. Η σεξουαλική του απόγνωση έφτανε τα ύψη.

«Ναι, είμαι σίγουρος, πανάθεμα σε! Τώρα, Τομ...»

«Πρόσεχε τη γλώσσα σου.» ήταν η μόνη προειδοποίηση που πήρε.

Την επόμενη στιγμή ο Τομ τον είχε γυρίσει ανάσκελα και τον φιλούσε πεινασμένα, σχεδόν αποπνικτικά.  
Ο Χάρι ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να έρθει, απλώς και μόνο με την υπάρχουσα ένταση και αυτά τα φιλιά, αλλά καθώς πλησίαζε και πάλι στη μακαριότητα, ο Τομ απλά σταμάτησε και έκανε πίσω.

Ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να τον αρπάξει από τα πέτα του πουκαμίσου του αλλά, για μια φορά, ο εραστής του ήταν πραγματικά πιο γρήγορος από αυτόν.

«Τομ,» μούγκρισε και πάλι.

Ο Τομ πλατάγισε αποδοκιμαστικά τη γλωσσά.

«Όχι τόσο γρήγορα, αγάπη μου.» χαμογέλασε, αλλά η κόκκινη λάμψη στα μάτια του, υποδείκνυε ότι ένιωθε πολύ μικρότερη τρυφερότητα από ότι έδειχνε μέχρι στιγμής, αν και υπήρχε κάτι ανεπαίσθητα πιο γλυκό στην έκφραση του.  
«Δεν είσαι σε θέση να έχεις απαιτήσεις απόψε. Ή το ξέχασες;»

Ο Χάρι τον κάρφωσε με τα μάτια, αλλά έγνεψε την αποδοχή του.

«Τώρα,» το αριστερό του χέρι κινήθηκε, σαν από μόνο του, και άρχισε να χαϊδεύει το πουλί του Χάρι.  
«Με τον τρόπο που το βλέπω εγώ, έχεις δύο επιλογές. Έχεις λάβει τη δική σου τιμωρία και τώρα παραμένει μόνο της κυρίας Ντελάκουρ. Μπορείς να σηκωθείς, να κάνεις ένα ντους, και θα πέσουμε να κοιμηθούμε. Ή μπορείς να μείνεις εδώ και να την πάρεις.»

Ο Χάρι μόλις που συγκράτησε τους στεναγμούς του από τα υπέροχο πείραγμα και προσπάθησε να κρατήσει το μυαλό του στο επάνω κεφάλι.  
«Υποθέτω ότι εννοείς ... ένα παγωμένο ντους;» _τουλάχιστον προσπάθησε._

Το γέλιο του Τομ ακούστηκε κατευχαριστημένο αυτή τη φορά.

«Όχι, όχι πραγματικά, νιώθω γενναιόδωρος. Μπορούμε να κάνουμε ντους μαζί, αν προτιμάς.» έκλεψε μια σταγόνα καθαρού υγρού από το πούλι του Χάρι και την έφερε στα χείλη του.

Ο Χάρι δάγκωσε την εσωτερική πλευρά στο μάγουλο του, έως ότου ο πόνος τον προσγείωσε.

«Και η παγίδα;» _ευτυχώς ακουγόταν και πάλι υπό έλεγχο._

Τα μάτια του Τομ ήταν πολύ κοφτερά.

«Θα μου παραχωρήσεις το δικαίωμα να τιμωρήσω την κύρια Ντελάκουρ όπως καταλαβαίνω. Μην ανησυχείς, τίποτα θανατηφόρο, απλά κάτι πολύ επώδυνο και εξευτελιστικό. Όπως είπα, αισθάνομαι γενναιόδωρος.»

Ο Χάρι ξεροκάταπιε, ακόμη και χωρίς πραγματικές θανατικές απειλές η απάντηση του φαινόταν αρκετά προφανής. Ωστόσο, αν είχε μάθει ένα πράγμα με τις συναλλαγές του με τον Τομ ήταν να μην του επιτρέπει να τον παίρνει εξ απήνης.

«Και το τίμημα;»

Ο Τομ έφερε το πρόσωπό του κοντά, για άλλη μια φορά, τα χείλη τους αγγίζονταν σχεδόν.

«Θα είσαι εντελώς δικός μου για όσες ώρες θέλω απόψε. Θα δεχθείς τα πάντα που θα σου δώσω, χωρίς υπαναχωρήσεις, και θα μου δώσεις οτιδήποτε ζητήσω, χωρίς πολλές διαμαρτυρίες. Ακούγεται δίκαιο;»

_Ο Χάρι θα έπρεπε να έχει τρομοκρατηθεί._

_Τα πάντα και οτιδήποτε μπορούσαν να καλύψουν ένα πολύ επικίνδυνο και σχεδόν απεριόριστο χώρο για τον Τομ, πράγματα που απείχαν πολύ από κατ-ανάγκη ευχάριστα... και όμως ... η πρώτη του αντίδραση ήταν μια έντονη δόση ενθουσιασμού, αντί του πολύ λογικότερου φόβου. Γιατί; Ήταν τόσο εξαρτημένος από το σύντροφό του, που είχε εγκαταλείψει τελείως την κοινή λογική του;_

Αλλά και πάλι δεν μπορούσε να υποχωρήσει σε μερικούς συγκεκριμένους όρους, _ποτέ._

«Όχι βασανιστήρια, κάθε είδους, σε τρίτους. Στην πραγματικότητα, καθόλου πραγματικά βασανιστήρια και οπωσδήποτε καμία παρουσία, ή συμμέτοχη τρίτων.»

Το χαμόγελο του Τομ ήταν κατά ένα τρίτο θρίαμβος και ένα τρίτο αισθησιακό αλλά κυρίως επικίνδυνο.

«Δεν θα υπάρξει παρουσία ή συμμέτοχη τρίτων, δεν θα αφήσεις αυτό το κρεβάτι αν δε στο επιτρέψω και δεν θα εγκαταλείψω το δωμάτιο.»

Ο Χάρι άνοιξε τα χέρια του διάπλατα.  
«Τότε είμαι όλος δικός σου.»


End file.
